Like A Rock
by ltjvt1026
Summary: Songfic. Was listening to Bob Seger's Greatest Hits when this hit me. The song sounds like Gibbs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS or Bob Seger's songs. Just borrowing 'em for a while. Promise I'll give 'em back.**

**A/N: My first fic. Take it easy on the FNG.**

"_My hands were steady My eyes were clear and bright_

_My walk had purpose My steps were quick and light_

_And I held firmly To what I felt was right_

_Like a rock"_

**Saudi/Iraq Border area, 1991**

Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a happy man. There were several reasons for this. One, his "stick"(team) consisting of himself(sniper), his spotter, and two riflemen who acted as security had spent five days behind Iraqi lines, "sneakin' and peakin'". They had picked up valuable intel on enemy positions and troop movements. Also, they had used their laser designator to knock out a number of Iraqi positions in the ongoing air campaign. Two, upon returning to their base camp his stick had been allowed "unrestricted" showers. Meaning they could use as much hot water as they wished. They were in clean desert camo utilities and had their first real food in five days. Three, in the left breast pocket of his shirt were two letters from his wife, Shannon. He was sure that the letters would be full of the exploits of his daughter Kelly and the everyday things that happened while he was deployed. Gibbs lived for these letters.

Currently, he was sitting with his team at a table in the rear of their hootch, polishing off a can of cold beer. The beer was courtesy of their CO, Colonel Ryan as a reward for a job well done. While alcohol was forbidden in the Kingdom due to Islamic law, the colonel figured what the Saudi's didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

"I wish these politicians and generals would quit screwing around and let us go across the berm and kick ass" Gibbs said. This was met with a chorus of "ooh-rah's" from his team. There followed a discussion of what should be happening versus what was happening with the war.

The last cans of beer were being consumed. Gibbs was glad the beer would soon be gone. The team would break up and he could get to his letters.

As the team started to break up, the door to the hootch opened. Col. Ryan and the unit's Sergeant Major walked in.

"Attention on deck!" hollered L/Cpl Jones. "As you were" said Col. Ryan. The two newcomers advanced further into the room and Gibbs noticed the Sgt. Major holding a bottle of Jack Daniels by the neck.

When the two reached the table, Col. Ryan said, "Take a seat Gunny." The Sgt. Major said, "I know this isn't your usual Jeth, but take a slug." He slid the bottle across the table.

Gibbs' mind started to race. He automatically grasped the bottle and took a drink. The Jack burned all the way down.

Col. Ryan said, "Gunny, I'm sorry to say I'm the bearer of some very bad news…."


	2. Chapter 2

"_Twenty years now Where'd they go? Twenty years I don't know_

_I sit and I wonder sometimes Where they've gone And sometimes _

_Late at night When I'm bathed in the firelight The moon comes callin' a _

_ghostly white And I recall I recall Like a rock, standin' arrow straight_

_Like a rock, chargin' from the gate Like a rock, carryin' the weight_

_Like a rock.."_

**Gibbs' Basement, Present Day**

Senior Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not a happy man. He was sitting on an old barstool, holding a glass jar containing several ounces of Kentucky's best. Lumber was stacked along the far wall. There was a chalk outline on the floor, marking off the shape of his new project.

It has been a week since he'd put out the first feelers to his contacts in the special ops and intelligence communities. The markers he'd called in had been ones he was saving for a long time.

It has been four weeks since he'd walked up the ramp of the C-130 from the tarmac in TelAviv. "One short Boss?" echoed in his head. As he sipped the bourbon, his mind went back to the one's he couldn't save. Shannon and Kelly, Kate, Chris Pacci, Paula Cassidy and Lt. Mike Amett. Well, not this time. If Ziva was in some short of jam, he was gonna get her out if it was the last thing he'd do.

Gibbs took one more sip and decided he'd start building tonight. Two hours later he was back in his old groove. The sawdust was flying and the level in the bottle of Jack was falling. Luckily tomorrow was Saturday.

On the workbench behind him, his cell phone started to vibrate. Gibbs picked it up. The screen showed the satellite phone number of one of his contacts. "Yeah, Gibbs" he said. "I think I found her Jeth". The voice of his old Sergeant Major echoed slightly as sat phone transmissions will. Gibbs was already taking the basement steps two at a time as he said, "What have you got?..."


End file.
